Love and War
by underyourcurse
Summary: What happens when war, slavery, and love hits you? What will happen between Ginny, Malfoy and hermione? This story contains slash and a rape story!
1. The bidding

This is my first FanFic. I hope you enjoy and please review!

Warning contains adult content

Chapter 1

"Hermione?" I whisper trying to find her in the dark.

"I'm right here Ginny."As she holds onto me I remember how we got here.

Hermione and I were supposed to be starting our next year at Hogwarts when war had broken out between Harry Potter and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Some kept fighting in the war, and some went into hiding. All mudbloods and blood traitors that were caught had their wands broken and were sold into slavery. The ministry had approved this, only because the minister had been controlled by Voldemort

Hermione and I went into hiding and were staying at Grimmauld place preparing for school. All minors were still encouraged to go to the safeguarded Hogwarts while the war ensued. Some say the only reason was because Voldemort still feared Dumbledore. And as long as Dumbledore was headmaster the school would remain safe.

Mum had gone to Diagon Alley to get last minute supplies when death eaters came. They kidnapped Hermione and I. When the family arrived back at home from their various places they must have gone mad worrying about us disappearing. We had been put up in various slave auctions like this one, but no one had yet placed a bid. Maybe this time would be the same

"Keep moving. You two are being shown next." A gruff voice said. We were put on platform with bright lights. Before our eyes even adjusted we had been bid upon and bought.

"$2,000. I'll buy them for $2,000." As Hermione gripped my arm as we both realized who the cool voice belonged to


	2. slaves and secrets

Chapter 2

We were hauled towards Lucius Malfoy while our fear ebbed. Talk amongst slaves had said Malfoy was a crueler slave owner then most. He grabbed me and Hermione with a look of disgust. I didn't want to find out personally if the talk was true. With a sense of dread I didn't doubt that it was.

"Come slaves. You have much to learn." He said with a smirk towards his friends. With that we apparated to the Malfoy Manor.

"Draco come here. I have something to show you." Draco walked into the room a moment later. He stayed in the door way. I could see the confusion flash through his eyes before he straitened himself.

"Yes father?" He asked still watching Hermione and I curiously.

"These are your new slaves. I'm sure you recognize these disgusting girls from school. I still don't understand how accepting that oaf of a headmaster was. I guess we'll just have to show them who they should respect. I leave it all up to you how you do it"

"Of course father." The younger Malfoy said with what looked like sadness, but it was replaced with confidence and superiority.

"Weasel, Mudblood, follow me." We quickly followed him to a small room. He shut the door and locked it with a spell. We were trapped.

"Undress and shower now." Hermione looked like she was about to cry. I just stood with my mouth agape. I knew that Malfoy was a pig, but this? I was not going to listen to him.

"Did you not understand something I said? I said for you take a shower. Or have you filthy things never showered?" He walks toward us. Hermione stands straight while I step closer to her. He flings a curse at Hermione and she screams.

"No! Malfoy stop!" I run at Malfoy but he just yells the curse again. I step in between Malfoy and Hermione. As soon as it hits I scream and fall to the floor. I feel like I'm on fire. I begin to cry and clawing at the floor. I can't even stop screaming and crying to ask Malfoy to stop. He stops and I continue to whimper and I can hear Hermione crying.

"Have you both learned now?" Malfoy asks while glancing between her and I. She undresses and starts showering. I watch her unbutton her blouse, slide her skirt slowly down over her hips and down her legs, step out of it, and calmly walk to the shower, her head held high. I can still see tears on her face. I've never seen her naked. I would continue to watch, but Malfoy interrupts.

"Well Weasel, do you I have to continue to teach you not to question my authority?"

"No-o." I start fumbling with my blouse buttons, but can't seem to. Water is running down Hermione while she wets her hair. I can't but help to stare. I have crushed on her since 4th year after I dated Harry. I watch as water and soap run down her perfectly tan skin. She is perfect. I love her. I have pictured her curly brown hair framing her soft smiling face. Her curves are just right and she has a perfectly toned body and she has the perfect long legs. I forget I'm undressing and glance at Draco. He catches me watching Hermione and smirks.

"Hurry Weasel." I finish undressing humiliated. I still can't believe that Draco is my...Master. Now he knows about my crush with Hermione. I can't believe how easy Draco can read me. I walk to where Hermione is showering. I hesitantly step into the steamy downfall.

"Don't worry. It's fine Ginny. Move closer. I'll help you wash your hair." She whispers and pulls me closer. She starts washing my dirty red hair. I can't believe it. I'm showering with Hermione Granger. This would be perfect, except for the slimeball Malfoy. He's leaning against the conter, arms crossed, smirking.

"Oh aren't you guys such a cute pair." I let the snide remark go. I'm too focused on Hermione running her hands through my hair. She continues to wash my back and arms, and just about everywhere else. I nervously do the same for her. Once we are free of dirt and grime like animals, Draco turns the water off. He throws short, worn-out dresses at us with no underwear.

"Here those should cover enough of you. Not that either of you deserve clothes after tonight's behavior." He watches us curiously for a moment then turns away mumbling to himself. "I could be like my father… have all his friends for a show…or more...ungrateful..."I try to ignore the parts of what I just heard.

"Si-ir? You didn't give us any underwear?" He walks over and slaps my face. I fall, my dress coming up, showing me off again. I hold my face trying not to cry. I look up at him to wait for a reply and justification why he hit me.

"Slave, you easily forget who I am. Of course I didn't give you any underwear. If I don't give you something then you don't get it. You shouldn't be asking for more, you should be thanking me for what you get. I could always have you kneel at my _things_ don't need them. Besides it gets in the way." He says with a wink and leans over brushing his fingers on my thigh. I hold back a repulsed shudder.

"Hurry and put the dresses on, unless you perfer me to take those too? They should help you learn your place." We get dressed and Draco shows us our room. It's nothing more than a closet of a room with a bed. I can't help but think of lying with Hermione when Draco leaves.

"This will be your room. Be thankful. It should be less. Sleep. You're going to need it tomorrow. You will begin how to respect father and mother properly." He says bored-ly and walks out.

"Come on, Ginny." Hermione says softly and guides me to the bed. We lay under the covers and she pulls me close. I imagine doing more, and shift away. I don't want to mess anything up.

"Ginny, is something wrong?"

"No, Hermione. Why would anything be wrong?"

"Well you pulled away… I thought…" I shift again and she cradles me, softly stroking my hair. I try to not think of what Draco or his father could do to us. I wish we had our wands and our magic. I wish we weren't slaves. One wish has come true though. I press my back against Hermione. She feels so comfortable. We fall asleep huddled together.


	3. rules

Chapter 3

The next morning we are awoken by Draco.

"Come on slaves. Father is going to explain the rules." We follow to Lucius' study.

"You are slaves. You will cook and clean. You are to call any of my family or friends Master, Sir, or Mistress. You will look down when talking. Only speak when spoken to. Don't disrespect anyone ever or there will be punishment. Also, Draco can use you for what he wants and you will do as he says. Do you girls understand?" He says the last part with a evil smile.

"Yes." He steps closer and raises an eyebrow.

"Obviously you did not understand the rules. I know that you are stupid slaves, but try to learn. Do you want punished already?"

"What did we even do?" I ask. I receive a slap with enough force to knock me to the ground.

"Are really that thick? You don't even know what you did wrong?" He asks, voice raising. He points his wand and uses the same curse Draco used before. I scream uncontrollably. He stops when I begin to cry.

"I just told you I am to be addressed as Master or Sir. You've already not listened. That's why you were punished, not that I should have to explain myself to an ignorant slave."

"I'm sorry Sir, I promise I'll listen to you next time." I say quickly, just wanting to leave.

"You didn't even say thank you, tsk tsk." He throws another curse at me, but not as painful.

"Thank you Sir." I whisper, trying to catch my breath.

"You don't even know what you're saying thank you for. But you're welcome for the punishment and the explanation of why. Next time you will remember to say thank you." He says towering over me. I haven't stood yet, afraid to get punished further.

"Yes Sir. Next time I'll remember to follow the rules and say thank you for teaching me, when I fail at learning." I say hoping I've said what he wants to hear.

"You may go. Draco, why don't you play with your new toys?" We follow down a long hallway into another room with a stool.

"Weasel, sit down on the stool. Don't get jealous while I play with your girlfriend here." I slowly sit down and look at Hermione. She's standing straight, but I can see she's scared, even though she's trying to hide it. Draco runs his hands down her chin, across her stomach and chest, and stops short of the end of her dress. He walks in a circle around her.

"Ok you should do fine. Traitor come here." I walk to him shaking slightly. I can't hide it like Hermione can. He does the same to me and I try not to shutter.

"You can go back to your rooms until dinner." He walks out. I look over at Hermione. Her face is red. She grabs my arm and pulls me back to the room. We sit down and try to talk, but we aren't up to talking. As a burst of courage strikes me, I lean over and kiss Hermione softly. Her eyes open wide, but she slowly closes them. I pull away.


	4. kisses and threats

Chapter 4

"Ginny I never knew you…" She can't find what to say and I'm desperate to know what she's thinking.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have. I know you like guys. It won't happen again. I just…" I start crying slowly. She wipes my tears and kisses me on the forehead.

"Ginny, I do like guys, but everything is mixed up right now. I don't know what to think about anything including who I could fall in love with. But Ginny don't apologize for kissing me. Ever. It was great" I'm still trying to think of how she said love when she pulls me close and kisses me softly.

"How about we lay down until dinner?" We lay down and I breathe her in. She's my little bit of heaven in this hell.

We just lay there pressed against each other. I really wish I could know what Hermione was thinking. I still feel embarrassed for kissing her. What was I thinking? Hermione's straight. As I keep bashing myself for being so dumb Hermione starts to talk.

"Hey Ginny, I want to say something. I did say I like guys, but then you kissed me and it was incredible. I've never thought of you as anything other than a friend, but… Ginny I think I want to know you more like that kiss. If you're willing, I'm open to you. I…" I notice a blush to her cheeks. I've made Hermione stutter.

I turn and kiss her pulling her closer to me. I pull away for a minute. "Of course I'm willing to try with us. I want to know you more to." I smile and kiss her again. We lay there in each other's arms, content.

What seems like seconds we hear Draco call us. "Mudblood, Traitor." He walks in the room catching us intertwined. A glimmer of shock passes his face.

"You two have to make dinner. If you don't want to be late and aggravate mother and father I suggest you start now." We get out of bed and follow Draco to the kitchen. We start to cook a roast and vegetables. Draco takes the opportunity to tease us.

"Traitor I'm not surprised that you're a lezzy, but Granger I never would have thought you would have a thing for weasel here. All though I guess you did have a thing for her brother in the past. Did he just not do it for you? You guys make a perfect couple. A blood-traitor dyke and a Mudblood slut." I look at Hermione and she looks as mad as I feel. I can't believe he just said that. I knew Malfoy was an arse of a person, but he just insulted us, our families, and our confusing relationship together.

"How dare you! Do you ever think of anything besides your happiness?! You are such a-" I can't finish what I'm saying before Draco has his hand around my throat. Too late I realize I should have been more careful. I'm not sorry I said it though.

"You are a slave! What makes you think you can talk to me like that? I am your owner and you will NOT disrespect me!" My head starts to spin when Hermione pulls on his arms. She slaps her away and she falls crying. I don't care what he does to me at this point, but he just hit my Hermione.

"I'm sorry sir. It will never happen again. I don't know what I was thinking. You have every right to insult me. I'm just your slave. I'm sorry." I whisper trying to breathe. He grips my throat harder, and then lets go. I fall to my knees coughing and gasping for air. I crawl to Hermione and we help each other stand.

"Hurry and finish dinner. I should let you mess up, but I won't. Mother and Father will expect to be served exactly at 6'o'clock. Serve Father first, then mother, and lastly me. Look downwards while in the room and don't talk. If they make a comment let it go. Do not spill or make a mess. Fathers punishments will make mine look like a day at Hogsmeade." He says this quickly. He takes a step towards me, says something under his breath, and leaves looking…pained?


	5. I love you

Chapter 5

We finish making dinner silently and serve it as directed. Afterwards we clear the table and do the dishes. I find Draco to ask him what else to do before we go to our room.

"Just finish the dishes precisely, reset the table, sweep the kitchen, and then meet me in the shower room." We finish the thankfully light chores and hurry to the shower room. Before we enter I hear Draco being scolded by his father. I knock lightly and enter. Lucius stalks out looking livid.

"Same as yesterday, undress and shower." We do as he says, not as nervous today. We wash each other again, slowly this time. We glance at each other's faces every once in a while. Hermione smiles and I think of later tonight. I glance towards Malfoy and see the same pained look as earlier. I don't know if I should talk…

"Sir, is there something wrong?" He shakes his head as if he was in a trance.

"No, why are you talking?" He says and acts like he is hiding something.

"Sorry sir." I watch him almost feeling sorry for him. Sometimes I think Draco is so mean because that's how his father taught him. Then I remember how he's made my life and Hermione's life hell. Even before we were bought as his slaves.

We finish our shower and dress. Draco walks over and feels Hermione up. My heart breaks at the pain on her face. I want to slap his face. He pulls away still pained looking.

"You can go to bed for the night. I will wake you tomorrow morning to prepare lunch." He leaves and we go to our room.

"Hermione are you alright?" I look at her shocked face. I wish I could erase all her pain and sorrow.

"What? Yea I'm fine Ginny. Don't worry about me. Let's just lay down together." We lay down and press against each other. I kiss her softly on the forehead.

"Good night Hermione. I love you." Before I can even realize what to say to fix my slip Hermione pulls me tight.


	6. pain and happiness

Just like always review and I don't own HP.

**Chapter 6**

"Good night Ginny. I love you, too." I'm shocked and happy. Hermione just said she loved me. I love Hermione and she loves me!

"Slaves get up and make lunch." We grudgingly got up and went to prepare lunch. I squeezed her hand. As we prepare lunch Draco gets called into another room to talk to his father. He comes back into the room pale. I just watch for a few seconds.

"Can I help you with something traitor?" He asks venomously.

"No, sir, sorry." I turn back to cutting vegetables for lunch's soup.

Later after lunch is served and cleaned up, Hermione and I sneak away to our room. As soon as the door is shut behind us I pull Hermione to me and kiss her. We kiss hard for a few moments. Hermione spins me so I'm pinned between the wall and her. We pull away for air. Her face is red. I smile.

"You're adorable Hermione." We keep kissing and move to the bed. We fall asleep flushed and happy.

We wake up early the next morning so we take the chance to talk. We talk about what we would be doing if we were at Hogwarts. While Hermione and I talk about Hogsmeade and finishing schooling at Hogwarts we hear Draco being yelled at by Lucius again. Moments later Draco comes in and tells us to prepare brunch for his parents and their friends.

After starting the same routine of cooking and cleaning again Draco comes up behind Hermione and presses his hips against her. The color of her cheeks darken.

"You know for a mudblood you aren't bad to look at." He snickers while running his hand down her throat. "Just wait until later tonight." He winks at me and then leaves. Hermione is shaking. I'm about to ask her if she's ok, but she changes the subject.

"Come on Ginny let's finish brunch." We finish lunch and put a roast in the crockpot starting dinner. We go to our rooms and talk about Hogwarts some more.

"I wonder how many people didn't go to Hogwarts this year." Says Hermione.

"Why didn't Malfoy go?" As if he heard his name Draco comes into the room. We stop talking trying to not look guilty of talking about him.

"I didn't go to Hogwart's this year because father believes that that school is worthless nowadays." He says this as if he didn't completely agree. Hermione and I just watch him easily stroll into the room. I wait to see if he is going to say more, but he doesn't. I hear his father call him, but he pretends not to have heard his father.

"Draco, I think your father called you." I say softly.

"Gosh thanks traitor, I don't recall saying I was deaf." He leaves abruptly.

"Hermione, think we should go finish dinner? I wish I could just stay and lay here with you." She kisses me softly on the forehead then kisses me just as soft on my lips. We slowly walk to the kitchen. I keep my open for any of the Malfoy's but don't find any of them. Hermione and I prepare everything, tiring of the same boring thing day after day. While we wait for dinner to cook Hermione presses me against the counter and kisses me. We switch who's pressed against the counter. I pull on shoulder of her dress. We continue getting more heated.


	7. accidents

Reviews, and I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 7**

"Ginny, I hear footsteps." She pulls away and we fix our dresses. I watch as she runs her fingers through her hair. I smile to myself thinking of how she's flushed and breathing hard because of me. She just finishes fixing her hair when Draco walks into the room.

He scans us. I think he knew what was going on. "I hope you two are cooking dinner. Mother and Father would be upset if their dinner was late because you two were busy being _animals_." I want to hit him again.

"Enough with the glares, Weasel. That is no way to respect your master." I cringe when he says master. I'm not an animal, I'm a person, I want to scream! Hermione and I go back to dinner and carry it out to the dining room. Hermione is shaking again. I'm so focused on Hermione; I drop vegetables on Lucius' lap.

"I'm so sorry sir! It was an acci-" He pushes his chair back, stands, and starts to yell at me.

"Slave, why were you not paying attention to your master? Is something else more important than me?" I glance over at Hermione. She's finishing serving everyone, her face is red, but she is calm. Lucius notices my glance.

"O I see. Your fellow slave is better than me-"

"No sir. You are more important. I should have been paying closer attention. I'll clean it up and-"

"Did I say you could talk? I was talking and you interrupted. Clean up your mess. You and Granger here go to your room until I say." We do as he says. I pick up the one piece of lettuce that dropped on his lap that caused the whole ordeal. We sit in our room wondering what is going to happen later.


	8. showers and shows

**Chapter 8**

Draco comes into the room. For once I'm glad it's him. I was expecting Lucius to come in. He looks as if he would rather be anywhere else than here.

"Come on girls, time for your shower." Hermione and I follow.

"Ok. I have to explain some things about tonight. Father said that I am to completely show I own you. If you can guess how." Our eyes widen and we glance at each other in horror, but Draco continues talking. "I told him I couldn't possibly lower myself to you both, but he insisted. He's making it a party and everyone's invited." He says like he's excited to have a toy to play with, but the look doesn't quite reach his eyes. I try not to look at his eyes for long.

"So undress and I'm going to help "wash" you both" and then we'll go into the dining room and I can show you off completely." Hermione and I undress and get in the shower. He rubs soap over both of us, but takes longer on Hermione.

He runs his fingers all over Hermione. She backs away looking scared. He moves his hand lower and rubs her. She whimpers.

"Please, don't." She whispers, but Draco's already stopped.

"Ah was the mudblood enjoying herself? Too bad, you'll just have to wait until next time." Hermione stays silent, and I watch her lip begin to quiver.

"Good girl. You listened." She starts to cry at these two words. Draco stares at her like she's crazy, rolls his eyes, and then moves on to "washing" me. He rubs his hands all over me, but I watch Hermione crying. Draco decides he is done with me. He walks us out to the dining room. All of Lucius' friends are here. I don't know if I can do this. Hermione is already crying.

Lucius tells us to lay down and puts another binding spell on us. Hermione's eyes are wide and I'm trying not to cry. Malfoy comes over to me first. He traces patterns on my skin. I wiggle hoping he doesn't finger me or rape me. He does finger me though and I start to cry. I look at Draco and it's not looking like he's enjoying it either. All of his fathers' friends are yelling names and egging him on. Draco moves to Hermione. She has her eyes shut tightly like she's trying to ignore Draco.

"That's enough Draco. I think these slaves have learned lesson by now. They're just lucky I didn't have my friends take a turn." Lucius says cooly. He takes the charm off and Hermione and I walk to our room and collapse on the bed.

"Hermione is everything ok?" I ask. I wonder what's going on inside her head. She's usually the strong one. I'm not used to comforting people.

"Uh…yea everything is fine." Her voice wavers.

"Hermione don't lie. I know something's wrong. If it's what happened tonight let's forget about it. If you want to talk about it though, I'll listen."

"I want to tell you Ginny. I'm not sure how to though."

"It's okay. You don't have to. If you find a way to say it I'm not going to sleep soon."

"Well I've never told anyone this before…" I'm thinking of something like an embarrassing story, but nothing compares to what she tells me. "When I was about 9…my dad…he would watch me takes baths…and help wash me… Well he made me take longer and longer baths as it became habitual and he would undress." My eyes are wide in horror. No wonder she lost it when Malfoy decided to watch her take a shower and wash her. Her father had done the same thing to her.

"He would make me rub him… and he…would finger me…I cried so much. My mom thought I was just having a hard time adjusting to a new school. We had moved because she got a better job. So we moved and she was at work a lot. I would run to see her when she got home just crying, but I never told her why. I wish I had. Well anyway my dad…he always said I was his good girl and I was special. I knew it was wrong, but he was my father…what was I supposed to do. One day I came home from school and he told me to take a shower. I thought Oh no, not again. This time was different though…we took a short shower. I went in my room to dress and he told me to lay down…I was confused, but I did. He…petted my hair…and said I was beautiful…and then he…r-raped me. Ginny, he raped me. It was horrible, I felt so dirty. I didn't talk for a month…to anyone." I feel so bad. Everything that had happened to her by her father had happened tonight. I was so shocked. That's why she had broken down.

"My mom didn't know what to do, but then the letter to Hogwarts came. I was so happy to get away from him…I didn't care what the school taught. I got to school and I made friends with Harry and Ron. In 4th year guys had asked me out, but I didn't like any of them. I just thought I wasn't ready to date, but now with you…I think that it wasn't that I didn't want to date… I just hadn't found what I was looking for." I can't believe that Hermione went through this. I guess that's why she's so strong. I pull her closer to me and wipe her tears.

"I'm so sorry Hermione. No one should have to go through that. Let alone by their… I'm sorry."

"It's ok Ginny. I'm fine."

"Um Hermione…you said you weren't interested in dating, but you dated Ron. This is a bit awkward, but what did you guys do…"

"We kissed and normal things like any other couple. We never had sex. I wasn't ready and to be honest I don't think Ron was either. I really thought I was in love with him, but now compared to you, he was better as a friend. I love you Ginny. There isn't a doubt that I don't"

"Yea Ron can be immature, but he's alright. I love you Hermione." I held Hermione until she fell asleep and then I went in search for Draco's room.


	9. late night talks

Please review and I don't own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 9**

I knock lightly on Draco's door. I open it a crack and walk in. He's facing the mirror and all he's wearing is boxers. His hair is hanging down in his eyes and he looks like he's damp from just getting out of the shower. He's cute when he isn't being evil. How could I think that? He just gave Hermione a break down. He turns around and sees me.

"Weasel what the hell do you think you're doing?" He doesn't look very mad, just annoyed.

"I really think we should talk." He doesn't make a smart reply about why he should listen to me.

"Ok, you can um…sit down on my bed. Let me put some clothes on." I walk to his bed. It's black and silk-like. As I sit there and wait for him to return, my thoughts drift to sleeping on this bed. Draco walks into the room and sits down next to me.

"What's wrong Gin-Weasel." He just almost said my name.

"Hermione. I don't how to say this, but please don't touch her…like you did tonight. Try to make excuses about why you can't show her off. Please. When she was younger her dad…just please I don't want to see her cry again. It really hurts her. It isn't just because she has pride or anything. It's serious…please." I turn to gauge Draco's reaction. He looks pained again.

"What happened to her?"

"Her dad… he…took advantage of her." His look goes from sad to angry to horrified.

"I had no idea. I would have never…if I would have known…I don't even know him and I want to… I guess I've been just as horrible. It's worse because I didn't have to do that. To either one of you. I'm so sorry. I won't do it on purpose, but when father's around…he will expect me to treat you like slaves. I wish you weren't my slave. I don't want you to go though that. I…" I really hope he really doesn't hurt Hermione more than she has been. I realize that Draco isn't cruel. He just has to live up to his Father's standards. What is he talking about he doesn't want me to leave. He's leaning in closer and I can smell his body wash.


	10. parties and friends

Chapter 10

I think he is going to kiss me, before I can think of anything to say, Draco's lips are on mine. He smells so good and his lips are so soft. He kisses me softly at first and then harder. We fall back onto the bed and keep kissing.

"Wow Ginny. You're great. I think maybe you should go get some sleep, maybe we can do this again." I leave Draco's room. I never thought of Draco as anything but a cocky arse, but that was amazing. I remember why I went to Draco in the first place. I asked him not to hurt Hermione, and then I did. I feel horrible that I kissed Draco. What will Hermione say? I don't know how to tell her. I fall asleep worrying about how not to hurt Hermione.

"Draco have you ever meant to hurt Hermione?"

"No, at school I had to prove myself to my friends. Now it's my father I have to prove to. I hate what I've done. How can you ever forgive me? I could have ruined Hermione's life.

Hermione seems better in the morning. We prepare all the meals for the day so we just have to cook later. We serve breakfast and clean up. We sneak away to our room and Hermione kisses me. I'm about to push her onto the bed when we're called to Draco's room.

"Curse you, Draco Malfoy. You have horrible timing." I mumble under my breath. Hermione just giggles at me.

"Cheer up love. We always have later." She says cheerfully. How is she so happy? I'm annoyed at Draco. He does it on purpose, I think. Hermione and I walk towards the room and Hermione grabs my hand smiling. She's like a little kid. Nothing can upset her.

"Well, it took you long enough." We just wait for him to keep talking. "Father has some friends from the ministry coming for dinner. I told father I didn't want to share you two yet or show off again tonight. He agreed, surprisingly, and we are to stay hidden tonight. I think father will make up some excuse about us having "fun". The house elves will serve and clean dinner. You two won't have to worry about anything. Oh and um… if they come to see what we are up to I'm going to pull whichever one of you is nearest towards me. I'm just warning you." He glances towards me. I hope no one will come in.

"Ok, but what are we going to do then?"I said it kind of annoyed. I had learned he wasn't evil, but I still didn't completely trust him.

"Weasel I thought that after our kiss last night you would be just a bit more respective. I just wanted to talk actually." Hermione looks at Draco and then me.

"Ginny did you kiss him?" She doesn't look mad. She just looks curious.


	11. Pillow fight

chapter 11

"I'm so sorry Ginny. I didn't mean to hurt you, I-" I say quickly, but Hermione is just smiling.

"It's ok, Ginny. I can share you with Draco. Well as long as I can have Draco, too." I just stare dumb-founded, looking at Draco he is the same. While both of us are just staring at Hermione, she hits us with a pillow, playfully. I can't begin to think of anything. What happened to shy scared, Hermione?

"Well, Draco, can you share me with Ginny as well?" She asks Draco, her eyebrow raised.

"Only if I can watch." He says grinning. Hermione and I both hit him with a pillow. "Oi, I was just kidding!" We continue hitting Draco with the pillows, until he tackles me and pins me. Then Hermione tackles him in an attempt to pull him off me. We all dissolve into fits of laughter, and collapse on each other. Draco kisses me and then her. We just lay together all intertwined, until we drift into sleep

I dream of what it would be like to date Hermione and Draco, and how everyone would react. I wonder who would be a bigger shock, my brother's best friend or my used-to-be enemy. I never would've imagined I'd been in this moment if you had asked me a year ago. Now I couldn't picture it any other way. I kiss Draco and then fall asleep.


	12. good news and surprises

Chapter 12

Draco wakes us up gently. Hermione and I are still intertwined together from the night before. We face him as he sits on the edge of the bed. I hope Draco doesn't go back to being mean and ignoring us. I was actually beginning to like him being our friend...and more.

"Well I have some very good news at least to you both." We don't know what to expect.

"The war is over and Voldemort was killed by Harry and the rest of the Order. Father is furious about all of it, but you won't have to face his anger. I've arranged with your family Ginny. You're and Hermione are going to be transported to Grimmauld Place and then to the burrow from there. You're going home." We both jump out of bed and jump up and down. Draco laughs.

"I'm going to miss you both. I hope we see each other at Hogwarts again." If you had asked me if I would ever feel care for Draco I would have called you crazy, but now I totally agreed with him.

"Draco we'll miss you too. Thank you." She stands on tiptoes and kisses him on the cheek.

"Thank you for what Hermione? I meant what I said. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He pulls her into a hug.

"Well I have regular clothes for you, instead of those short raggedy things. Fred and George will be here to side-apparate you back to Grimmauld." Hermione and I strip as quickly as possible and change into regular clothes. Draco just smiles.

"You two used to take forever to undress in front of me." I grab a pillow to throw at him. He gives a mock-scared look. "I'm just kidding Ginny. I won't ever do it again… unless you want me to." I throw the pillow at him. We all laugh remembering the pillow fight last night.

"Um…I... I was wondering... Ginny, Hermione... do you think it's possible for me... to um...stay with you until school starts again? My mother and father are banding together with the other death eaters until they have a plan. I was never a member of it and I don't want to be. I also don't want to be around when Father loses his temper. And... I want to go... with you both." We are both surprised that Draco is asking to live with us, but I feel bad about his parents.

"Well, I don't know..." I say teasing, but Draco stops smiling.

"Oh alright, I understand I guess-"

"Draco! I was kidding, of course you can come with us. All the boys will have to adjust, but they'll have to because you are definately coming with us."

Draco is bringing his belongings down the hall when two tall red-headed boys appear on the landing.

"Fred! George!" Hermione and I say in unison. We rush to them and wrap our arms around them.


	13. Epilogue

Epilogue

The war was officially over when the ministry told everyone the truth and believed Harry.

Draco's parent's lost everything of theirs, along with all the other death eaters. Draco forgave them for messing up his childhood and even offered to help them get back on their feet. But they wanted nothing to do with him after they heard of our relationship. I think Draco accepts that. He knows he has and to him that seems to be what's important.

Hermione, Draco, and I bought a house together. Everyone was shocked, especially Ron and Harry. They've been accepting though. Harry became an auror. Ron and Draco both work at the Ministry. Fred and George still have their shop which I work at also. I am very happy with my life. I couldn't chose anyone better than Draco and Hermione to live with. They mean the world to me.

I hope you liked it! I would appreciate any comments!


End file.
